Nights Worth Camping
by RenaYumi
Summary: The gang needs some bonding time. Hot summer, cold water, a couple tents, a few s'mores and a whole lot of laughs. Camping is the solution.
1. Getting There Is Half The Fun

**Nights Worth Camping**

**Chapter One: Getting There Is Half The Fun**

A/n: Alright, this is going to be a big one, guys. My beta Tina (Sparkling Mist), who also holds the title of best-friend-in-the-world, and I have been working on this since last summer. That's right; this fic is a year in the making so far, so we really hope that you can get through it without falling down. Whether you collapse from laughter or disgust is up to you, though we'd really like the laughing better. _Italic _author notes are RenaYumi and Bold ones are Sparkling Mist. R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

_**"I** will turn this car around!"_ Yumi yelled at Odd, looking in the rearview mirror. Ulrich clutched the arm rests in the front passenger seat. 

"Uh Yumes? Watch the road before you get us all killed. Uh please." Yumi glared once more at Odd before turning her eyes back to the dirt road.

"Remind me again why I agreed to come with you on a trip to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked from the back of Yumi's father's black Envoy.

"Uhm because you love me?" Odd answered with a devilish grin.

"Right," Sam sighed. Aelita stared out the window in wonder, taking in her surroundings.

"I think I see a bear!" She squeed excitedly, pointing out the window.

"That's a stump, Aelita," Jeremie said dryly.

"Wow, that's the third 'bear' she's seen since we got in the car," Odd snickered. Sam smacked him in the head.

"Be nice!"

"I was being nice! At least I didn't mention the mountain lions," he defended. Jeremie glared.

"Cat, stump, what's the difference? Yumi, watch out for that squirrel!" Ulrich screeched, grabbing the 'we're-all-gonna-die' bar. Yumi rolled her eyes, not even coming close to the furry little animal.

"Four hours, in a car, with the five of you. What was I on when I agreed to drive?"

"You agreed to drive because you're the only one with a license," Jeremie reminded her.

"And! If you didn't, you'd be sitting next to me," Odd laughed wildly.

"Good point," Yumi muttered.

"Feeling unloved," Sam pouted playfully.

"Aww, there's enough of me to share," Odd wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Barely," Ulrich snickered.

Four hours and two 'bears' later, the gang reached their camp site.

"Here we are!" Yumi shouted gleefully.

"And here would be…?" Sam asked skeptically.

"In the middle of nowhere," Jeremie muttered, "With no computers, no electricity, and no internet."

"Don't forget indoor plumbing," Ulrich said, helping the matter.

"What do we do first?" Aelita asked, pulling her bag from the back of the Envoy.

"Tents!" Odd cheered.

"We only have four tents," Yumi reminded him.

"That's ok, I'll share with Sam," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Try again," Yumi patted him on the head. Sam pouted.

"We'll flip coins to see who shares," Jeremie said, pulling a quarter from his pocket. "Two of the guys have to share and two of the girls have to share. Heads or tails Aelita?" Aelita stared at him blankly.

"Uh tails?" she guessed. It was heads.

"You're sharing. Heads or tails Sam?" he asked again.

"Heads," she said confidently. It was tails.

"Yumi gets her own and Aelita and Sam share." He tossed the coin to Yumi.

"Heads or tails?" she asked Ulrich.

"Heads," he yawned. It was heads.

"Ulrich gets his own, Odd and Jer share," Yumi said pocketing the coin. Jeremie opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again as the girl smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, you guys set up the tents and we'll make lunch," Yumi instructed. The guys saluted and went to work.

"So who knows how to set up a tent?" Jeremie asked. Odd shrugged, grabbing one of the bags.

"I've been camping a few times - it's easy." He dumped the contents onto the grass and snatched up one of the stakes. "Now where does this go?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I thought you said you've been camping," Ulrich asked grabbing another tent.

"In a camper," Odd responded. Ulrich rolled his eyes and unrolled the tent. Twenty minutes later, Ulrich and Jeremie had three of the tents set up. Odd had skillfully managed to get himself wrapped in the tarp with one end of the rope tied to a stake in the ground, and the other end tied around his ankle.

"Great job, Odd," Ulrich goaded. Fifteen minutes and one almost-fist-fight later, the tents were finally set up in a circle around the fire pit.

"Let's go see what the girls have concocted for lunch," chuckled Odd. As the guys approached the picnic table, they stared wide-eyed at the brownish blobs on their plates.

"What the hell is that?" Ulrich asked, poking the gooey mass with his chopsticks.

"It's a traditional Japanese dish," Yumi answered. "My mom is making me practice my cooking, deal with it."

"I think it's alive," Jeremie muttered while examining his blob. "Yea, I believe it just moved."

"Aww, please just try it," Yumi pouted.

"Do we have to?" Odd whined.

"Here, I'll try it first," Aelita offered. She scooped a bit of the mush into her mouth. Her eyes lit up in delight as she hurried to eat some more. "So good!" she mumbled through her full mouth. Yumi sat with her mouth wide opened.

"I can't believe you actually ate it!" she said, astounded.

"Well, if Aelita likes it…" Jeremie said as he took the smallest bite. Odd and Ulrich followed his example. All of a sudden, their faces paled and they ran behind the nearest tree.

"What was in that?" Odd asked, panting.

"You don't wanna know," Yumi answered. Sam waved a pack of hotdogs behind Yumi's head. The boys grinned.

"Now that I can stomach," Odd laughed. "I'll eat anything!" He looked back at the blob. "Almost, anything," he said wincing. Yumi stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"We need a fire," Sam said digging in the supplies for a mini grin. Odd's face lit up. "Which we will make," she said killing his hopeful look.

After lunch the gang unloaded the car. _(A/n finally) _Well, actually, the girls set up the fire pit while the boys were assigned the task of carrying the bags from the car to the camp site.

**After lunch…**

"I have an awesome idea!" Odd squeed.

"Great," Ulrich moaned sarcastically, "another brilliant idea courtesy of Odd Della-Robbia."

"But it'll be fun!" he whined.

"Oh, like the time we swam in the river? 'Cause that was _so_ much fun," Sam said while plopping down on the grass.

"How was I supposed to know the water was only 20 degrees? Anyway, let's play capture the flag!"

"That's a great idea! What's capture the flag?" Aelita asked enthusiastically.

"It's a game. With teams. You hide a flag. You find a flag. You win. The end," Ulrich explained dryly.

"Girls against guys!" Sam cheered.

"That's great, but what are we going to use for flags?" Jeremie asked. Yumi and Sam exchanged devious looks.

"To make it interesting, you have to make your own flag." Sam said with an impish grin. The guys exchanged looks of confusion before agreeing.

"Alright!" Aelita said excitedly. "Now, what are we gonna use for a flag?"

**scenescenescenechange**

"I can't believe that's what we're using for the flag!" said a very red-faced Aelita. Yumi stuffed the pink 'object' under a canoe by the lake.

"Imagine their faces when they find it," Sam smirked. Yumi shot up form the ground.

"No, imagine Jeremie's face when they find it!" If it was possible, Aelita's face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Why me?" Aelita moaned.

"Because it's pink," Yumi stated simply.

"And lacey!" Sam added.scenescenescenechange

"They'll never find it!" Odd shouted gleefully as he jumped down from the tree.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jeremie asked skeptically.

"They never said _how_ to hide it," he answered evilly, "so its fair game the way I see it."

"Fair as in they'll never be able to get it down?" Ulrich interjected.

"Yup!" Odd said happily as he brushed leaves off his purple pants. **(A/N really flipping sexy purple** **pants)**

"Let's just find them so we can start the game," Jeremie grumbled.

The guys walked back to the campsite where the girls were already waiting.

"It's about time," Yumi chided. "Any who, this is the center line. Cross it without the flag and you'll die an extremely painful death." As she spoke these semi-threatening words, she drew a line in the dirt wither her foot. Aelita stared at her.

"She's kidding," Sam yawned.

"Oh, I knew that!" Aelita defended quickly, blushing again.

"Right."

"Go!" Yumi shouted without warning as she ran past the guys. Aelita and Sam followed.

"Hey, no fair!" Odd yelled after them.

"Who cares about fair? This is war!" Sam cackled over her back as the three girls disappeared into the woods.

"Our flag is green, what color is yours?" Ulrich shouted at the top of his lungs into the trees. An echo of 'pink' reached the boys' ears.

**scenescenescenechange**

"They said it was green, right?" Aelita asked.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Sam growled. They had been searching for almost an hour and there was still no sign of the other team's flag. Aelita folded her arms across her chest and leaned against a random tree. Looking up, she gasped and pointed.

"There it is!" Sam and Yumi looked to where the pink-haired girl was pointing to reveal one of Odd's green bandanas high up in the tree. _(A/N yes, Odd has a bandana, because who doesn't have a bandana when they go camping?)_

"Aelita, you're amazing!" Yumi squealed as she enveloped her friend in a fierce bear hug.

"Can't! Breathe!" the girl gasped. Yumi released her and Aelita took a few deep breaths.

"Wait, who's gonna go get it?" Sam asked. The three girls looked at each other.

"Not it!" Sam and Aelita chorused. Yumi stared at them dumbfounded, her mouth hanging slightly open. The effect was her looking like a goldfish. A very surprised goldfish.

"You… I… Th – that's not fair!" She finally managed to say.

"Who cares about fair? This is war!" Aelita mocked. Yumi's face flushed.

"You're going to pay for this," hissed the irritated girl. She stood under the tree and gazed up at its height. "They just _had_ to pick the tallest tree in the whole damn forest, didn't they?" She grumbled.

"Get climbing," Sam ordered with a smirk.

"Whatever." As she looked up the tree's trunk, she spied a branch that looked reachable. Yumi backed up a couple of feet and took a running-jump at the tree. Her fingertips just brushed the branch. She ended up on the leaf-strewn forest floor flat on her back. "I am going to _kill_ those three."

* * *


	2. To Capture A Flag

**Chapter Two: To Capture A Flag**

A/n: Here's chapter two! Chapter one seened to be a success, so we're hoping we've hooked at least a few of you. As girls, (Sparkling Mist and I) we tend to pick on the boys. Don't worry, we do leave some of their egos in tack. Sort of. Enjoy!

* * *

"**W**here is it?" shouted a very frustrated Odd at the sky. The three boys had been searching for an hour and had yet to find any trace of the pink flag. 

"Well, have we checked the campsite?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes," Odd and Ulrich replied in unison. This was the third time Jeremie had gone through his 'list'.

"The forest?"

"Yes."

"The channel? The creek?"

"Yes and yes."

"The lake?"

"Ye –" Odd and Ulrich stopped mid-word. Jeremie gave them one of his 'I-am-so-much-smarter-than-you' smiles.

"To the lake!" Odd declared as he ran off. In the wrong direction, of course. Ulrich and Jeremie exchanged looks.

"Should we go after him?"

"Nah, he'll figure it out eventually." Ten minutes and one very embarrassed purple-clad boy later, the terrible trio was at the lake.

"Thanks for letting me run off like that," Odd grumbled.

"Any time," Ulrich said as he turned his attention to the matter at hand. "Now," he muttered, "if I were a pack of girls trying to hide something pink where would that be?" Gazing up and down the lakeshore, he picked out at least half a dozen likely hiding spots. Turning to his companions he ordered, "Odd, you go down the left side with Jeremie. I'll take the right."

"Aye, aye, captain!" saluted Odd. "C'mon Einstein, we have a flag to find."

**scenescenescenechange**

"Okay, I think I've figured this out!" Yumi declared triumphantly. "Sam, you give me a boost into the tree. Aelita, be ready to run with the flag as soon as I drop it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Sam and Aelita answered in unison.

"Good. Ready? Let's go." Sam crouched on the ground while Yumi climbed onto her shoulders. Standing up, Sam shuddered dangerously. "Help her balance!" Yumi shouted frantically. Eventually, Yumi grabbed a branch and hoisted herself up onto it. "Now all I have to do is shimmy up the trunk and get the flag," she muttered as she proceeded to do said shimmying.

Five minutes and two fallen branches later, she was at eye level with the boys' flag. "No…" she mumbled, "they couldn't have." Realization hit her in the face like a sack of potatoes. "They did! Those… Those bastards!" she shrieked.

"Yumi? Is everything alright up there?" called a concerned Aelita.

"Those idiots duct taped their flag to the tree!" Yumi exploded. Aelita gasped as Sam broke into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Yumi snapped, almost losing her balance.

"Psh, yes it is!" Sam giggled. "Anyway, do you need a knife?"

"One would be appreciated."

"Okay be ready to, erm, catch it." Yumi's eyes widened a bit. She gulped and nodded. "One, two, three!" Sam yelled. On 'three' she chucked the knife at Yumi. Luckily, Sam's aim wasn't all that great and the sharp object ended up embedded in a branch. The girl in the tree let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

As she dug the blade out of the bark, she called down to Sam, "You call this a _pocket_ knife? It's more like a kitchen knife!"

"The blade is only six inches long." Sam pouted.

"_Only six inches long_? You're crazy!" After a few minutes of struggle and cuss words, Yumi was finally able to cut the cloth off the tree. She dropped the flag to Aelita who took off toward the campsite.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Sam complained.

"Hey, someone's gotta help me out of this damn tree," Yumi replied.

**scenescenescenechange**

Just as Ulrich was starting to wonder if he'd ever find the flag, he heard Jeremie give a startled yelp and Odd burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, shit. What happened now?" he muttered to himself as he raced down to the opposite end of the beach. What he saw possibly scarred him for life. Jeremie was laying face-up on the ground, passed out. Every now and then, his hand would twitch. Moving closer, Ulrich saw the twitching hand was clutching something pink. Moving even closer Ulrich saw something that made him collapse into laughter along with Odd. Grasped in Jeremie's hand was a…

Lacey. Pink. Bra.

"Oh my gosh," Ulrich gasped for breath. "Whose is that?" Odd was holding his sides, bent over due to lack of oxygen.

"It's not Sam's!" he sang out. "Think it's Yumi's?"

"Too small," Ulrich sniggered.

"It's Aelita's!" The two chimed together. As the two were rolling on the ground in hysteria they failed to notice Jeremie slowly regaining consciousness.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked, seeming to have momentarily had a memory lapse about the object in his hand.

"You… hand… bra… pink!" Odd giggled breathlessly. Jeremie stared blankly at him for a bit before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Gasping, he dropped the bra and his face turned scarlet.

"Dude, you look like a strawberry," Ulrich chuckled.

"Well, you would too if it was Yumi's!" Jeremie retorted angrily.

"Uhm, definitely not," replied the brunette.

"Oh really? Is there something you'd like to tell us about Yumi and her bras?" Odd smirked. Ulrich blushed slightly.

"Th-that's none of your business!" he stuttered. Odd snickered as he stepped forward and picked up the discarded bra without so much as flinching.

"I am man!" he declared, waving the brassiere back and forth in the air over his head.

"Give me that!" Jeremie snapped as he snatched the bra away from Odd.

"As entertaining as this is, shouldn't we be heading back to the campsite?" Ulrich said hastily. Jeremie was shooting Odd a death glare and he didn't feel like watching the two blondes fight over a bra of all things. "Seriously, if we don't hurry up, the girls are going to beat us."

"Fine, let's go," Jeremie grumbled as he stalked off in the direction of the tents.

**scenescenescenechange**

"Um, hello?" Aelita called as she walked into the deserted campsite. "Is anyone here?" Receiving no answer, she sat down to wait.

Twenty minutes, five splinters, and a bunch more swearing later, Sam and Yumi entered the ring of tents to find Aelita fast asleep.

"Jeeze, we were only gone for a couple minutes," Sam said. Yumi shrugged as she tip-toed over to where Aelita sat sleeping.

"Wake up sunshine!" she bellowed into the slumbering girl's ear.

"Ohmigawd Jeremie!" The pink haired girl shrieked as she grabbed Yumi in a choke-hold.

"Aelita… can't… breathe!" Yumi gasped. Aelita released her, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Dreaming about Jeremie, are we? Well, as long as then weren't dirty dreams I guess that's okay." Sam snickered. Aelita's slight blush turned into a full-fledged 10 on the Blush-O-Meter. "They… weren't dirty dreams, _were_ they?"

"…Define dirty…" Aelita asked, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Oh my God, they were dirty dreams!"

"I never said that!"

"Actions speak louder than words my friend. Just wait until the guys hear about this!"

"Hear about what?" Jeremie asked as he and the two other boys emerged from the direction of the lake. Aelita and Sam froze before turning toward the three males.

"Hear about what?" Odd echoed.

"No-nothing! Nothing at a-all!" Aelita stuttered.

"AELITA WAS HAVING DI-" Sam shouted before she was cut off by Aelita's hands being clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up!" hissed the embarrassed girl. Ulrich turned to Yumi with a questioning look, but she just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Anyway, look what we picked up!" Odd said as he triumphantly pointed to the lacey pink bra in Jeremie's hand. Jeremie, blushing almost as bad as his girlfriend, offered it forward.

"Sorry, but you're too late," Yumi replied as she waved the bandana in front of its owner's face. "We win."

"I demand a recount! I mean rematch!" Odd said as he snatched his bandana out of Yumi's grasp.

"Fine, but we have to switch flags," Yumi ordered.

"Agreed," Odd replied as he tossed the bandana back to Yumi. "But only if Aelita lets Sam breathe." Aelita reluctantly released her grip on the other girl's face. Yumi smiled sweetly as she sauntered past them.

"Oh, and this time, lose the duct tape"

**scenescenescenechange**

"Okay, I have an idea," Odd whispered as soon as the three girls were out of ear-shot. "Instead of hiding the flag, we're going to hold on to it. That way, they can't possibly find it!"

"But that's cheating," Jeremie remarked.

"…What's your point?" Odd asked, blankly.

"He's right, you know," Ulrich said coming to Jeremie's aid. "The duct tape was one thing, but this is all-out immoral."

"Am I the only one here without a little angel sitting on his shoulder?!" Odd exploded. Calming himself back to a whisper he decided to try a different approach. "Listen, do you want to be beat by a bunch of girls? Again?" Jeremie and Ulrich looked uncomfortable. "Then come on! Seriously! How could they figure it out?" Jeremie was the first to cave in.

"Alright, alright! But if anyone asks, or they find out, it was all your idea!" Ulrich finally gave in after a little more prodding _(A/n begging) _from both blonde boys.

"Whatever, but if Yumi kills me, Odd doesn't get my CD collection." Odd grinned speaking the famous last words;

"Great! What could possibly go wrong?" A few feet away, Sam smirked evilly as she heard the whole plan and crept back to the campsite to report to her teammates. She was _exactly_ what could go wrong.

**scenescenescenechange**

"No way! Ulrich wouldn't! He hates cheaters," Yumi gasped.

"Oh yes he would," Sam replied, glancing at Aelita she added, "Jeremie, too."

"Well, we did beat them in the first game," Yumi pondered.

"It doesn't matter if we beat them or not. What matters is what we're going to do about it." That was the first time Aelita had spoken since Sam had returned from her little spying/ninja mission.

"I say we just let them win this on. If this is what they'll sink to after one blow to their egos," Sam interjected quietly with something along the lines of 'Huge Egos', "imagine what'll happen if we bust them now," Yumi reasoned. Aelita sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I can see I'm not gonna win this one," Sam grumbled, "but I will have my day!" Yumi shook her head and sighed, leading the girls into the woods.

"We can have our revenge later."

* * *

Japanese-Fanatic: Thank you for the review. 

A: Thanks!

TheGiantMushroom: As fast as we can edit!

'What You Feel: Sweet! Thank you!

LunarKnightBrandon: Girls do tend to be ever so evil once in awhile.

Yumi Stern: Thanks! We're so glad!!

FanGirl67: Oh no! Your life MUST have meaning! We'll update at once.

Alexandria J: Have to leave you wanting more!

Burner2-Code Lyoko: Everyone thinks they know, and then we surprise them or prove them right. Thanks!

Amaherst: Thank you!!

angel-phantom-babii: Glad to make you laugh! Thanks

have-a-cookie: Thanks so much! Trust me, we spent hours talking about how Jer's face would look.

GuyverZero: Thanks!


	3. Open Fire On Their Egos

**Chapter Three: Open Fire on Their Egos**

**A/N: The first two installments of Nights Worth Camping, I am happy to say, were a total and indisputable success. We're hoping that the third chapter will fare just as well, so R&R for us! And to anyone who is worried about the boys' fate, don't worry. It's really not as bad as it seems.**

* * *

**"**Now.. How can we carry it around without them knowing?" Odd pondered. Jeremie was sitting dejectedly, picking at some moss, while Ulrich was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Odd was pacing between the two, bra in hand. After a few more minutes, only one idea had presented itself to him, and he knew neither of his buddies was going to like it. "One of us will have to _wear_ it," he declared. Jeremie stopped picking and Ulrich opened one eye. 

"Not me."

"Count me out." Odd smacked his forehead.

"Saw _that_ coming. I guess that means I'll have to take one for the team." He reluctantly pulled off his shirt, his 16-year-old muscles now visible through his super-tight undershirt. **(A/n Odd's fans: drool) **_(A/n Tina.. WHY did you write that?) _**(A/n Tina: drools) **He went about putting the contraption on, neither of his friends bothering to offer assistance. "Now I think this goes here, then you clip it like this, and maybe turn it like... This?" he mumbled to himself as he fumbled with the brassiere. After ten more minutes of muttering and cursing, he managed to get it on. "Aha!" he shouted triumphantly.

'CLICK'

Odd's smile dissipated and he looked up to see his ex-best friend standing in front of him with a camera.

"Just a bit of blackmail," the brunette boy grinned. Jeremie sniggered as he took the video camera away from his eye.

"Smile, you're on candied camera!" he chanted. _(a/n… WTF is candied camera?) _**(A/n Shut up, Emily) **By this time, Odd was blushing furiously.

"Hmmm. I wonder how much Sissi would pay for these pictures…" Ulrich mused devilishly. "Sam too…" _(A/n or Tina!) _

"If you so much as let either of them _peek_ at those pictures, I will rip you a new one," Odd spluttered as he yanked his purple shirt over the bubble gum pink bra. _(A/n 'Rip you a new one'?) _**(A/n Didn't I say to shut up??) **Unfortunately, **(A/n Fortunately) **he put it on backwards, so he had to take it off again; Ulrich got a few more pictures.

"I think these priceless snapshots allow me two months of target practice minus the whining," Ulrich mused.

"And this tape gives me two months free of bad jokes," Jeremie added.

"I hope you both rot in hell," Odd hissed as he finally managed to get his shirt on the right way. **(A/n Odd's fans: No!)**

**scenescenescenechange**

"How about here?" Aelita offered as she pointed to a hollow log.

"To easy," Yumi replied as she inspected the would-be hiding spot.

"What about this?"

"Hmmm.. Nope. Still too easy."

"What about-"

"Just pick a spot already!" Sam yelled. "I'm already pissed about them cheating, and the fact that we're going to let them win isn't making it any better."

"Okay, okay. Here. Let's put it here," Yumi said hastily. Grabbing the flag from Aelita, she unceremoniously stuffed it between two large rocks. "See? The bandana is the same color as the moss so maybe they won't find it as quick."

"Whatever, let's just go," Sam huffed. Returning to the campsite the girls found the opposite team already waiting. Ulrich and Jeremie were smirking at Odd's annoyed look.

"Ready?" Yumi asked. Ulrich and Jeremie nodded and Odd grunted as he scratched at his back. Sam suppressed a dangerous laugh as she realized his reason for discomfort.

"Go!" she yelled. The girls plunged into the forest. _(A/n Plunged?) _

"Are they gone?" Odd asked nervously after a few moments.

"Yep," Ulrich replied with a smirk.

"THANK GOD!" Odd started to roll and wiggle on the ground in attempt to scratch his back. "I have NO idea how girls can stand these! They itch so much!"

"Maybe that's because you put it on inside out," Jeremie sniggered.

"As if you would know! I doubt you've even touched one before today!" Odd snapped angrily. Jeremie grew red and averted his eyes from Odd's stony glare.

"Well, let's get looking," Ulrich interjected loudly. "Jer and I will go this way and Odd, you go that way." The boys split up for a second time that day. "Hey, don't worry about him. He's just PMS-ing," Ulrich said, trying to cheer up the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess," Jeremie chuckled, his worries forgotten. "Now, any idea where the flag might be?"

"Not a clue, Jer. Not a clue."

**scenescenescenechange**

"So are we just gonna sit here and wait until they find our flag?" asked a very aggravated Sam. It had been almost an hour and there was still no indication the guys had found their flag.

"Yep," Yumi said. At the moment she was laying on a bed of grass staring up at the clouds with Aelita.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Sam shouted. "I'm going back to the tents. Coming?"

"I'm in!" Aelita piped as she jumped to her feet.

"I guess," Yumi sighed. "But only if you promise not to spill that we knew about their plan."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's go already!" As the girls reached the campsite, they saw the boys still hadn't returned.

"This. Is. Ridiculous!" Sam threw her hands up in disgust. "It's been over an hour!"

"You're exactly right. Ridiculous. So.. instead of sitting here like, well, they would..." Yumi grinned, digging into her bag. She pulled out her black bikini. "Tanning time!"

"Great idea!" Aelita squeed as she rushed to pull out a hot pink bikini.

"Well, just to pass the time.." Sam smiled as she whipped out her green camo bikini.

**scenescenescenechange**

Odd was once again rolling on the ground to try and rid himself of the infernal itch.

"How do girls STAND this?" he moaned. As he was squirming, he bashed _(a/n YAY BASHED)_ his head on a certain rock. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he wailed. Gingerly (_a/n... Gingerly? What is he? M y grandma?!) _rubbing his head, he stood and turned towards the rock. "Damn rock," he muttered as he kicked it. Of course, this was retarded… **(a/n Emily...) **Of course, this caused him to grab his foot in pain and fall over, his face next to the rock. Well, two rocks actually. And it just happened that the position that he was in gave him a perfect view in between the rocks. _(a/n...) _Of course.. In between the rocks was...

His green banana. **(a/n EMILY)**

His green bandana.

"Ulrich! Jeremie! I found it!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes, there was a loud crashing and crunching in the trees. Out of the blue _(a/n Shouldn't it be green??) _popped the two panting boys.

"You found it?" Jeremie gasped.

"Duh," Odd said dryly.

"Let's get back to the campsite before the girls get suspicious," Ulrich ordered. Odd raised his hand. "Yes Odd, You can take the bra off now."

"FREEDOM!" Odd cried as he ripped off his shirt. **(A/n Odd's fans: drool)** _(a/n He actually rips his shirt??) _Fumbling with the clasp, he asked, "A little help please?" Ulrich rolled his eyes and unhooked it.

"Ok you did that way too easy. Practice much?" Odd said smugly. Ulrich opened his mouth to answer when…

'CLICK'

Odd and Ulrich turned to Jeremie, who had a camera in his hand.

"You didn't!" gasped the two best friends.

"I did," the super genius smirked. Jeremie ran all the way back to the campsite as if he was being chased by a pack of wild dogs. _(a/n Which he sorta was) _The blonde boy was panting by the time he reached the tents.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich roared. _(a/n BEAST!) _The exhausted boy gulped and was about to run into a tent when he noticed something. Three some things, actually. In the middle of the tent ring. Looking closer he realized it was the girls.

"Jeremie I'm gonna-" Odd started but was quickly silenced by Jeremie's raised hand.

"Look," Was all he had to say before Ulrich and Odd seen them, too. Suddenly Odd's face broke into a diabolical grin.

"You know, I have three water guns in my tent. Fully loaded," he said in a very suggestive tone. Ulrich and Jeremie broke into the same evil smile.

**scenescenescenechange**

"Ah, this is so nice," Aelita said as he stretched her arms over her head.

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed.

"Mmmhm." Yumi pushed her sunglasses back up. The girls heard a crashing in the woods behind them.

"Guys are back," Sam said without moving.

"Alright, here we go. Just remember the plan," Yumi muttered with a smirk. They heard one of the boys sneak into a tent that was conveniently located behind them. They also heard the boys' muffled snickers from behind the line of trees.

"Remember, as soon as you see them," Yumi murmured, failing to conceal a smile. The girls didn't have to wait long. There came a huge crunching, and the boys appeared in front of the girls, brandishing water guns.

"Good thing you're wearing bathing suits," Odd sniggered. The three girls pulled out conveniently located Super-Soakers.

"Good thing you're so stupid," Yumi replied as she and her partners in crime opened fire on the three stunned males. Sam was the first to deliver a direct hit... to Odd's face.

"Not fair!" he spluttered.

"This is war!" Sam cackled as she proceeded to thoroughly soak her boyfriend. Unfortunately for Odd, **(a/n And fortunately for us)** he had left his shirt in the woods in his haste to chase Jeremie. This meant that not only was he wet, but he was so wet there if there had be a wet t-shirt contest _(a/n In the middle of the woods?) _**(a/n Duh.)**he would have won. Hands down. Yumi was next as she nailed Ulrich in the chest. Since she had the strongest gun _(A/n Stolen from Hiroki) _he was knocked back a couple of paces.

"How- how did you know!?" he managed to say through the constant stream of water.

"Because I'm smart," she replied. "Now you might want to hold your breath, _dear_." He did, silently wondering why he had to be in love with the crazy one.

"Jeremie, you might want to take of your glasses," Aelita said. Jeremie obliged and his girlfriend hit him in the face with a quick spray of water. "Sorry, but this is kind of fun!" She laughed innocently.

"Well, so is this," Jeremie growled playfully. "Return fire!" the blonde roared. All three boys were now fighting back. After twenty minutes, the boys were losing ground, and fast.

"Retreat!" Odd cried as he fell in the mud for the third time.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam growled as she abandoned her weapon and tackled Odd to the ground, straddling his hips (**a/n Emily! Children's fic!) **... Sitting on him.

"Sam!" he exclaimed as he attempted to wrestled his girlfriend underneath him. At this point, the other four teens had stopped the battle to watch the couple fight.

"Yeah Odd! Show her who's boss!" Ulrich cheered. Sam flipped Odd and was now on top again.

"Go Sammy!" Yumi and Aelita chanted. Ulrich snuck up behind Yumi, grabbing her by the waist, and pulled her to the ground with him. Yumi pulled herself to sit on top of him.

"Who wins now?" Yumi asked sweetly as she looked down at a cowering Ulrich.

"It-It's a tie!" he stammered. Sam reached for the duct tape.

"You win! You win!" Jeremie and Ulrich cried. Of course, Odd, being the stubborn one, was being stubborn.

"It's a tie," he pouted.

"Whatever you say." His girlfriend smirked as she slapped a piece of tape over his mouth. "Anyone else want to disagree?"


	4. Canoeing and Campfires

**Chapter Four: Canoeing and Campfires **

A/n: We're aware. We're slow. Here's the long awaited update!

* * *

"**I** can't believe we just lost to a bunch of girls," Ulrich muttered darkly.

"Man slave, where's my latte?" Yumi asked as she snapped her fingers. Ulrich walked over to her, tossing her a soda, scowling. "Aww, don't feel bad," she said patting his head. "It's only natural we won."

"Natural my ass," he muttered

"What was that?" Sam asked mock-sweetly as she twirled the roll of duct tape around her fingers. The clever girl was currently using Odd as a foot rest.

"Nothing, nothing," Ulrich sighed. "Look, whenever you three are done playing princess, we're ready to do something else."

"Whoever said we were playing?" Aelita laughed. Next to her, Jeremie (who was fanning his girlfriend with a random palm frond) mumbled something indecipherable. "What was that?" she asked. Receiving no answer, she shrugged and turned to the other two girls. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm… how about we go canoeing?" Yumi suggested.

"Oooo, sounds great!" Sam enthused. "You wanna come?" she asked, nudging Odd's head with her foot. Since his mouth was still covered in tape, he just shook his head. "Sure you do!" The mischievous girl smiled. This just caused Odd to shake his head harder. Sighing, Sam leaned forward and ripped the tape off his face.

"OUCH!" he screamed.

"Now, again; wanna come?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Odd yelped in a frightened voice. "Just don't do that again!"

"Whatever you say, _darling_."

"How about you Jeremie? Do you wanna go?" Aelita asked.

"Y-yes," the young Einstein stuttered. He didn't want to end up like Odd, after all.

"Then it's decided," Yumi said, clapping her hands.

"Don't I get a choice?" Ulrich complained.

"Would you like to argue?"

"N-no, I would just like to have an opinion."

"Ok. You can have my opinion! CANOEING WE GO!"

scenescenescenechange

Forty minutes and three canoes later, the gang was at the lake.

"One couple per vehicle kiddies," Yumi ordered.

"Yes mother," Sam answered as she half led, half dragged Odd towards their boat.

"You know how to do this, right?" Yumi taunted Ulrich.

"Who doesn't?" the brunette scoffed. Aelita and Jeremie raised their hands.

"Alright, come on over for paddling 101," Yumi sighed. "First you take your spankin' hand, and they you-"

"Woah, woah. Your _spankin' _hand? What on Earth is that?" Jeremie interjected.

"The hand you spank with, duh," Yumi replied as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways you take that hand and hold the paddle like this. Then you take the other hand and put it like this," She demonstrated as she spoke. "Then you just move it like this and wha-lah. You have movement." Seeing the couple's blank stares she turned to Ulrich with a pleading look.

"Maybe we should each just take one," he suggested.

"Okay. Shotgun Aelita!" Yumi squealed

"Whatever. Let's go Jer."

"What is...?"

"Never mind, just come on." Grabbing a paddle, Ulrich tossed it to Jeremie, who dropped it to the ground with a muffled thunk. "This is going to be a long trip."

"Haha, sucks to be you man!" Odd snickered as he tossed his paddle in the air and caught it perfectly.

"Show off," Sam muttered. Smiling, she _'accidentally'_ swung her paddle into the back of Odd's legs. In turn, the blonde boy fell face-first onto the ground.

"You did that on purpose!" he whined as he got to his feet. Sam pulled out a roll of duct tape. "And I'm totally okay with that!" he said quickly, eyeing the tape as if it were the plague.

"Good boy." She pulled out a cookie. "Have a cookie." She tossed it in the air and Odd caught it in his mouth.

"Mmm..." he cooed in delight.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Yumi inquired. "Let's go." Pushing their canoe into the lake, Aelita and Yumi were first to get situated. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Sam followed suit.

"This isn't so hard!" Aelita exclaimed excitedly. She had caught on to Yumi's paddling rhythm and the two girls were moving along at a swift pace. Sam and Odd were doing just as well, but Jeremie and Ulrich weren't having as much luck.

"No, not like that! You- Don't flip it like that! JEREMIE NO!" Ulrich yelled, but it was too late. Jeremie's paddle had already slipped into the water and was floating away. "Odd! Grab it!" As the paddle drifted by his canoe, Odd leaned over to snatch it. The boat tipped dangerously.

"Odd...ODD!" Sam screamed.

SPLASH

The next thing Odd knew, he was seven feet deep in _extremely _cold water. Everything was dead silent for about five seconds. Well, four and a half. Then Yumi burst into a violent fit of laughter.

"You fell in the water!" she managed between gasping breaths.

"It was pretty funny," Aelita giggled. Ulrich and Jeremie were using up all of their self-control just to keep straight faces.

"You think that's funny do you?" Odd said dangerously as he swam towards the girls' boat.

"Yes!" They exploded. Odd grinned impishly.

"Well, I think _this_ is pretty funny!"

SPLASH! SPLOOSH!

Dead silence

Aelita's head emerged from the water, spluttering for breath. There was no sign of Yumi.

"What was that for?" the pink-haired girl asked angrily.

"For laughing at me," he replied simply.

"Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich, worry obvious in his voice. It had been almost a minute and she still hadn't come up for air.

"Dunno," Odd answered as he looked around. Suddenly, the slim boy felt something brush his foot. "What the-" Odd was pulled under the water as if an anvil had been attached to his feet.

"ODD!" Sam screamed as she leaned over the edge of the boat. "I don't see him!" Yumi's head popped out of the water.

"Hey all!"

"Where's Odd?" Sam demanded.

"Right here!" said the boy as he surfaced a few inches from Sam's face. Screaming, the girl fell backwards off the boat and into the water.

"You little dork!" she exclaimed as she surfaced for air.

"But I'm your little dork."

"True enough," she mumbled.

"Is the water nice?" Jeremie chuckled. Slowly, four pairs of eyes turned to glare at the blonde genius.

"Great job Einstein." Ulrich muttered as four pairs of arms reached out and tipped the boys' boat.

scenescenescenechange

Six wet teenagers and three not-so-dry towels later, the gang was back at the campsite.

"I'm never going to get the water out of my ears!" Odd moaned.

"Oh suck it up," his girlfriend teased as she shoved him playfully. "We should have a campfire," she said to the others.

"A bonfire!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Okay!" chorused five voices.

"Boys, go gather wood," Sam ordered. Pouting, the three males disappeared into the woods. "Let's get the s'mores fixings ready."

"What's a 'some more'?" Aelita asked.

"S'more. One word, not two. You'll get it eventually. And it's just about the best food in the world!" Yumi replied.

"Better than the brown blobby food you made?" The girls cringed.

"Much better."

Ten minutes later the boys were back, arms laden with dry wood.

"Can I make the fire?" Odd asked.

"No," came four voices.

"Why not?" Aelita asked, ignorant to her friend's destructive habits.

"Because he'll burn down the whole forest," Sam answered dryly.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Odd whined.

"I'm on the side of not dying" Sam retorted.

"I'll make it," Ulrich said as headed over to the fire pit.

"Whatever," Odd muttered, crossing his arms and looking away dejectedly.

"Hey Odd, we need someone to test the chocolate," Yumi called from the picnic table, to cheer the blonde up. Odd instantly perked up.

"To the Bat Mobile, Robin!" he cried as he grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her toward Yumi.

"Why me?" she grumbled as Odd started devouring the pound-and-a-half bar of chocolate.

"Because this chocolate makes me so sweet," he answered, grinning through his chocolate-stained face.

"I suppose," she sighed. Finally, noticing exactly how much chocolate her boyfriend was eating, she cast a worried glance at Yumi.

"Don't worry," Yumi winked, whipping out an even _bigger_ bar of chocolate. "I came prepared." Odd looked up with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You know you wanna give that to me."

"Not on your life."


	5. Of Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter Five: Of Sleeping Arrangements**

**A/n: Here's another chapter, coming at ya! Thanks for all your reviews and support!**

* * *

**E**ventually, Ulrich had a tee-pee set up in the fire pit.

"Who's got the matches?" he asked. Five sets of shoulders shrugged. Odd turned to Sam.

"Fork it over."

"Fork what over?"

"Your lighter. I know you have at least one on you, Pyro."

"I left it at home."

"Don't lie to me. That thing is like a permanent attachment to your body."

"I- whatever," Sam grumbled as she pulled a lighter out of her jeans pocket.

"Thank you." He smiled as he took it and kissed her. Odd tossed the lighter to Ulrich and the brunette lit the wood. Soon, the gang had a roaring fire.

"Oooh... It's so big!" Aelita exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Er... has the girl never seen a fire before?" Sam asked. Odd shrugged, pulling Sam on to his lap.

"She was sheltered."

"S'mores time!" Yumi waved her marshmallow stick in the air.

A few hours and thirty seven s'mores later, it was dark out.

"Let's tell scary stories!" Odd suggested with a devious grin. "I'll go first." Aelita rubbed at her eyes moving closer to Jeremie.

"Not too scary," she yawned.

"Aww. Don't worry, Princess. Ready? Once upon a time-" Ulrich shifted Yumi in his lap.

"Uh, Odd? Scary stories don't start 'once upon a time.'" Odd glared.

"Are you telling the story? NO! I am. So deal with it!" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Go on with it Odd."

"Right. Once upon a time..."

INSERT SCARY STORY HERE...

"… And he was never heard from again," Odd concluded. His voice echoed in the trees before it faded into silence.

"Th-that wasn't so scary," Aelita stuttered as she clutched Jeremie's shirt for dear life.

"Yeah, it was one of the milder ones I know," Odd smirked.

"Aelita, you're cutting off his circulation," Yumi laughed. Jeremie's face had taken on an unusual shade of blue.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked, and released him slightly.

"Come on! It was just a story!" Sam muttered. She jumped about ten feet when a twig snapped somewhere behind her.

"Well, I can see this lot doesn't like a bit of horror," Odd sighed.

"I've heard that one before," Ulrich said dryly. "You told it on a fifth grade camping trip, Odd."

"And all the other kids nearly wet themselves. Even you, Mr. Stern." Odd replied smugly.

"If I remember correctly, I was already wet from the water balloons you threw." Odd shrugged innocently, still smirking.

scenescenescenechange

It was now about midnight, and the fire was almost out.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," said Jeremie as he attempted to stand up. He was held down by something - or rather, some_one_. Looking down, he saw that his girlfriend was out cold while still clutching his shirt. Sighing, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her towards her tent.

"Be gentle," sniggered Odd. Jeremie shot him a death glare, which instantly silenced the purple-clothed boy.

Jeremie entered Aelita and Sam's tent and laid her on a sleeping bag. He started to get up again, but realized she was still attached to him. The blonde tried to separate his shirt and her hands, but to no avail. Suddenly, he was pulled down next to the pink-haired girl. She mumbled a few incoherent words as she snuggled closer to him.

"This is going to be a long night," he uttered as he allowed himself to be cuddled.

Back at the fireside, Odd stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, too."

"Yea, same here," agreed Sam. The couple headed off towards their separate tents.

"I guess it's just us then," Ulrich said quietly.

"Nope, just you. I'm going to bed," Yumi replied cheerily. Kissing him goodnight, she sauntered over to her tent. Ulrich sighed and did the same.

scenescenescenechange

Entering her tent, Sam saw something that made her gasp in shock. Jeremie and Aelita were lying down together, asleep, embraced in a fierce hug. "Oh, this is great…" she grumbled. A slow grin crept on to her face. "I bet… that Odd's lonely without his tent buddy. I think he needs a new one," she whispered deviously to no one. Feeling very smug, she crept out of her tent and out towards Odd's.

scenescenescenechange

Yumi woke up around three in the morning to the sound of someone fumbling with the zipper of her tent. In her sleep-hazed state, she grabbed at the nearest object and stumbled to sit up, ready to pounce. Ulrich poked his head into the tent.

"C-can I come in?" he asked.

"Uhm... sure," replied the vexed girl as she rubbed at her eyes. As Ulrich fully entered the tent, she saw that he was sopping wet.

"Jeeze, take a midnight swim or something?"

"It's raining. Can't you hear it?" The light drizzle that had lulled her to sleep had now turned to a heavy downpour. Yumi smiled.

"Oh," she said softly. Lightning illuminated the tent for a moment and was followed by a clap of thunder. Ulrich's hands covered his ears. Blushing, he lowered them, not meeting Yumi's eyes in the dark.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"No," he defended shakily.

"Yes, you are," Yumi smirked.

"I am not!" Ulrich looked very much like a 5-year-old who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. So much so, that Yumi had trouble suppressing her laughter. Deciding not to risk talking, she patted the spot next to her.

"Yumi, why are you still holding that frying pan?" he asked.

"Oh...well... I. You see…" She cast it off to the side, face flushed. "Never mind that." Another roll of thunder struck. Yumi could have sworn she heard Ulrich squeal as he grabbed her around the waist. Sighing like a patient mother, she waited until he pried his hands away.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's late. Let's go to sleep." Ulrich hung his head.

"I feel like such an idiot. I shouldn't have woken you up." Yumi tugged at his arm as she lay down.

"Don't be silly. It's alright to be afraid." Hesitantly, Ulrich settled down beside her. He shuttered as thunder rang out louder than before. Yumi wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He shook his head as he turned onto his side, pulling her against him.

"Not tonight," he whispered. Yumi sighed.

"Love you. Try to sleep, okay? I'm right here." She pushed his hair out of his eyes and closed her own. "I'll be here all night."

"Love you too Yumi. And… thanks." He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.


	6. Of Missing Clothing

**Chapter Six: Of Missing Clothing**

**A/n: Sparkling Mist and I are back on track with NWC. We hashed through two years and nine chapters of hard drafts and deleted scenes along with mixed up folders to plan out the next chapters in less than three hours. That's got to be a new record. Our timeline is drawn out and we're ready to rumble all the way to chapter nine. Expect more soon! R&R **

Dedications: To everyone who has been PMing me nonstop to update. Thanks guys.

_**

* * *

**_

**_W_**arm in his tent in the cool morning, Jeremie refused to open his eyes to the sunlight poring in through the small mesh window that was now open. He reached his arms out for Aelita but drew back when he touched cold ground. His eyes involuntarily opened and he took in the sight of an empty tent.

"Princess?" he yawned. He untangled himself from the sleeping bag and unzipped the tent. Aelita, Yumi and Sam were lying on towels in the sun. Jeremie looked down as the sun touched his skin. He was in his boxers.

'Ok, I _know_ I went to bed with pants on,' he mused. Ulrich and Odd emerged from their respective tents... Well…. Their girlfriends' respective tents. Odd walked over to Sam, running his hand lightly over her stomach. She shuttered and peeked over her sunglasses.

"Yes?"

"Sam, honey? Where. Are. My. Pants?" Sam pushed her glasses back up.

"In the tree," she answered. Ulrich's face turned red.

"You took our pants?" Aelita tried to smoother her laughing.

'Steal their pants?' Aelita asked skeptically.

'Yep.' Sam smiled in the dark.

'He's **wearing **his pants!'

'So take them off.' Yumi threw a pair of green cargos over her shoulder.

'You want me to take Jeremie's pants off?'

'Like you won't enjoy it,' Sam smirked.

'I didn't say I wouldn't.' She walked back in the direction of her tent.

Jeremie and Ulrich's mouth hung open

"What tree?" Odd asked. He was sitting on the ground now next to Sam's towel.

"Not telling." Odd's eyes sparkled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Odd pressed his lips against her side. Her eyes shot open and she restrained a moan.

"Don't give in, Sammy!" Yumi laughed. Odd trailed the kisses up to her neck.

"Odd stop," she whined.

"What tree, Sam?" he breathed in her ear. She slapped her hand over her mouth tightly, shutting her eyes.

"Okay, Sammy. You asked for it." Odd's hands moved onto her waist.

'SPLASH'

Yumi was holding the fire bucket over her head.

"Don't mess with Sam. You aren't playing fair." Sam dried off her sunglasses.

"You took our pants!" Ulrich objected.

"Play along!" Aelita laughed. Odd walked backed to his tent.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the _rest_ of my pants?"

The girls burst into laughter.

scenescenescenechange

"I just feel so violated!" Odd whined dramatically.

"Oh, please. I'm sure it doesn't bother you," Ulrich smirked.

"Me? What about you, lover boy? Why were you even IN Yumi's tent?"

"Uh, I have a question," Jeremie interrupted. "What did _your_ girlfriends do to _my_ Aelita?"

"Corrupted her innocence," Odd answered with a smile.

"It was harmless, Jer. Lita hasn't been corrupted."

"Tch." They looked up into the trees.

"They could have picked any tree," Odd groaned.

"Probably the tallest tree in the whole damn forest," Ulrich agreed. The three stopped walking.

"The flag tree."

scenescenescenechange

The girls giggled as they watched the boys run off in a desperate search for their pants. 

"Think they'll want revenge?" Aelita grinned.

"Probably," Yumi replied as she slipped into her tent. Sam grinned maniacally and went to her tent. Aelita smiled as she got the hint. It was tanning time.

The pink-haired girl meandered into her tent and started rummaging around for her bikini. She found the bottoms and slipped them on. As she continued to search for the top half, she felt a growing dread building in the pit of her stomach. She frantically threw her clothes around the tent in a futile attempt to find her bikini top. Failing miserably, she sighed and poked her head out of the tent entrance.

"Yumi? Sam? I can't- " Aelita's voice came to an abrupt halt as she spotted her friends. They were in the middle of the campground, face-down, on the tanning chairs. Both were completely topless. She gaped at the sight. "What on _Earth_ are you doing?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Tanning," Sam answered lazily. Yumi turned her heard to look at the flustered pinknett.

"C'mon. The sun won't be out much longer," she teased.

"But! Top!" the blushing girl spluttered.

"Don't wear one," Sam yawned. Both girls fell silent, done with the conversation. Aelita stood for a minute longer before slumping back into her tent. A few seconds later, Yumi and Sam burst into a quiet fit of laughter.

"We're geniuses," Yumi gasped.

"Completely. We'll corrupt her yet," Sam agreed.

**flashflashflashback **

_Yumi and Sam tried to keep quiet as they snuck into Aelita's tent. The pink-haired girl was off collecting firewood with the boys. _

'It's about time they left,' Yumi thought idly, turning her attention back to the task at hand. She crouched next to Sam and surveyed the cramped space.

"Let's make this quick," Sam whispered as she started sifting through Aelita's bag.

"They're coming. Hurry!" Yumi stuck her face out of the tent.

"Got it!" Sam waved the bikini top and the duo moved on to Yumi's tent to hide it.

"She'll have no idea."

**endendendflashback **

The girls stifled their laughter as Aelita came out of her tent, red-faced, with a towel wrapped securely around her upper body. She glanced around warily before scuttling quickly over to her chair. Flushing deep crimson, she lay down on her stomach the towel still around her. Yumi glanced at Sam from behind her sunglasses. The exchanged sly smiles before Sam reached over and tugged the towel from under the girl. The younger squealed in surprise and squished her body flat against the chair. 

"Oh, relax," Yumi chided.

"R-right," Aelita squeaked.

"Good. Besides, you can't tan with a towel on."

**scenescenescenechange**

At the base of the tree, the boys looked up to see twelve pairs of pants and shorts skewed around the branches.

"How did they manage that?" Jeremie groaned.

"Their will-power is amazing," Odd snorted. "Let's get these down so we can get our revenge."

"They'll expect that," Ulrich pointed out as he pulled himself onto a low branch. He dropped down a pair of Jeremie's pants.

"Well, they should!" Odd was pulling his way to the top of the tree like he had the day earlier.

"What was the point of so many pairs of pants?" Jeremie asked.

"We didn't have a choice, remember? The girls packed for us," Ulrich smirked.

"Yeah, well I say revenge," Odd tossed his last pair of pants out of the tree. "And last time I was camping, I took one pair of pants."

"What do you propose, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Ditch them in the woods for a while when we go hiking." Odd dropped down to the ground.

"Not Aelita."

"Yumi would find her way out in a matter of minutes."

"Well we have to do _something_. Are we gonna take this all weekend or what?" The other two boys shrugged. The blonde snapped his fingers, swirling in a circle. "I've got it!"

"Are you _high_?" Jeremie asked folding a pair of swimming trunks.

"No. Well, maybe. No! Not the point! The point is I've got it!"

"Enlighten us." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"We'll take the girls out into the woods and Sam and I will get separated and I'll pretend to get lost. But, I'll tell her I know where I'm going and she'll think it's my ego- "

"Not that you have one," Ulrich snorted.

"-not that I have one, and she'll freak out, thinking we're lost!"

"Genius, actually. We'll panic the girls back at camp when we get back and you don't." Jeremie was actually starting to like the idea of a little revenge, but he still had his doubts.

"Yes! Exactly! Pure genius," Odd cheered. Ulrich shook his head.

"It won't work." Jeremie jumped to agree.

"We'll be found out."

"They'll retaliate."

"We'll lose."

"Or, they'll kill us." Odd rubbed his temples for a moment.

"Are you two in? Or out?"

"What else are we suppose to do?" Ulrich grinned. The blonde pumped a fist in the air.

"They'll never know what hit them!" he declared.

"Or they'll just hit us," Jeremie muttered to Ulrich.

"Now! Let's get something done about this pants ordeal! Can't let those girls get the better of us." Odd stormed back to the camp, the other boys in tow.

scenescenescenechange

"Sam! I'm so mad! What kind of crap are you girls trying to pull?" As he yelled at her, Sam just laid there, face down on the chair with her sunglasses pushed all the way up. Her boyfriend was either totally oblivious in his rage to the fact she was topless, or he just didn't care.

Aelita, whom had just gotten comfortable with the idea of being topless, clutched the chair for dear life. Her face was beet red and her eyes wide in mortification.

Yumi was acting on the same level as Sam; calm and nonchalant.

'I wonder how long it will take them to notice...' she mused idly. 

Once Ulrich and Jeremie realized what the girls were wearing - or rather, what they _weren't_ - their faces were priceless. The boys' mouths fell open, eyes bulged.

'Oh… my...' The thought was unanimous. Looking at Odd, they silently prayed that he would notice soon. 

They didn't have to wait long.

"And you just… Sam! Why are you naked?" Odd stopped mid-rant.

"Topless," she corrected.

"Same thing!" he scoffed, searching for another towel. Sam tipped down the bridge of her sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" Odd snatched a towel from where it was drying on the grass.

"What am I doing? Making you decent! Someone could see you!" He draped the towel over her back and picked her up, covering her front in the process.

"Odd! Put me down!" Sam kicked her feet as Odd flipped her over, the towel now wrapped all the way around her.

"Someone could have seen you, Sam!" he stressed. "Where's your common sense?" Sam gaped.

"We're in the middle of the woods! Who's gonna see me? A bear!?" Odd carried her bridal style to her tent, zipping it behind them. "And common sense? What about you? At least I don't go around jumping off _waterfalls!_" she shouted back heatedly.

"That was different! I mean… that's… You were tanning _naked!_"

"You better behave in there!" Yumi called from her position. Odd scowled.

"Here." He dug a t-shirt out of Sam's bag. "Put this on before you get arrested for indecent exposure." Sam cocked an eye brow, towel still wrapped around her.

"I need a bra." Odd's eye twitched.

"Here." He grabbed a black bra and held it out for her without looking at it.

"You can get out now," Sam smiled sweetly. Odd grumbled to himself as he left the tent. In the timeframe he had been in Sam's tent, Aelita had scrambled off to Yumi's tent to reclaim her bathing suit top and was now back, staring in embarrassment at her feet on her chair. Yumi, however, had refused to move. Ulrich was shaking his head, and Jeremie was a bright red. Sam walked out behind him.

"Alright," Yumi sat up and wrapped her towel around her. "You interrupted out tanning. What do you want?"

"We're going hiking," Ulrich explained. Jeremie and Odd exchanged looks, no longer concerned about their girlfriends' appearances. Aelita tilted her head.

"Hiking?"


	7. Of Being Sorta Lost

**Chapter Seven: Of Being Sorta Lost**

**A/n: I know, I know. Rena! You're so slow! But, of course, April Fool 4, now posted!! took all my creative energy this month. Go read that too! On Lune-Solei's account! **

**Dedication: Everyone of you lovely reviewers.**

* * *

"**S**o... we're going to wander aimlessly through the forest with only a magnetic needle to guide us."

"Yep. But we're not actually going to _use_ the compass."

"Odd!"

The blonde boy grinned widely as his name was chorused by four exasperated voices. "Getting lost is half the fun!" he defended.

"Don't jinx us," Sam grumbled, picking her way around a moss-covered stump. No, Aelita had not mistaken it for a bear. Out loud, anyway.

The gang had hardly been in the woods for ten minutes, and the dark-haired girl was already itching to head back to camp. Rolling his eyes, Odd dropped to the back of the group to keep pace with Ulrich as the three girls and Jeremie blazed the trail ahead. "So," the brunette ventured, hands shoved into his pockets. "Got a plan yet?"

"Actually, yes," the purple-clad boy chimed, pressing his palms together deviously. "It's crazy, but when has that stopped me before?"

A smirk slipped onto Ulrich's lips. "Never," he remarked wryly, glancing over to his best friend.

"Exactly!"

"Get to it, then. They're pulling ahead."

"Roger."

Not waiting for a further response, the blonde darted forward, slowing to a walk once he was right behind Sam. After pausing just for a second to shoot a grin at an incredulous Ulrich, Odd wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's waist, pointing off into the distance with the other. "What th—" Before she could register what just happened, her boyfriend had started to tug her towards the edge of the trail.

"Over there, Sam!" he practically squealed, flailing his free arm in the general direction of... nothing interesting. "Can't you see it?"

"... See what?" She squinted, actually trying to find what he was so excited about. Honestly, even a wolf would be better than just _walking _like this.

"That!"

"What?"

"_That_!"

By now, the expedition had come to a screeching halt, and the other teens were watching the exchange with looks of amusement, disgust, annoyance, and confusion. Jeremie shot Ulrich a questioning look, and the brunette gave the smallest of nods; both actions went unnoticed by Yumi and Aelita.

"Odd, I don't see _that_!"

"How can you not see _that_?!"

"Does _that_ even exist?"

"Of course _that _exists! It's right there, Sammy!" Had Yumi not cleared her throat rather loudly, there was no doubt that the two could have gone on for hours in much the same manner.

Corner of her eye twitching, she planted her feet firmly on the ground, arms crossed over her chest as she gave her boyfriend a hard look. "_Where_, Odd?" she growled. The blonde stared for a moment before ever so slowly raising his arm to point again.

"Over there, Sam," he said, his voice betraying none of his deeper, more conniving motives.

With one final, frustrated sigh, she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the path, into the forest.

"Sam, where are you taking Odd?" Yumi's voice was a medley of indifference and dismay. Splitting up had not been on the agenda. But then, neither had bear-sightings nor capture the pants.

"Out _there,_" she answered shortly, glaring at the mottled trees. "So he can show me where _that_ is."

"Alright, but don't tie the rope too tight. You don't want to bruise his scrawny arms, after all."

"I'm _svelte_!" Protest falling upon mostly deaf eras, the two disappeared into the vegetation, leaving a trail of broken branches and muttered curses in their wake. Aelita turned to Yumi with a look of pure horror on her face.

"... Rope?"

"Don't worry, 'Lita. Sam will be gentle."

****

Scenescenescenechange

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sam glanced down the trail they had started down. "I thought we'd be back by now. After _that_ decided to disappear."

"Sammy, we're not lost. We're talking the long way back. It's scenic. And it's not my fault you were to slow." She glanced at the blonde in the quickly approaching dark, pulling green long sleeves over her hands.

"It's getting late; cold." he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We'll be back soon." she leaned into him, hoping he was right. A loud crackling filled the air.

"What was that?!" Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's just the woods, Sam. Don't be so panicky." He tugged her along.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. The blonde laughed openly.

"Enjoy the adventure."

"Adventure."

****

Scenescenescenechange

"they should be back by now." Aelita's eyes followed the edge of the woods. Darkness had set in, engulfing the camp in night.

"I'm sure they're fine. Besides, the bears aren't around here this time of year. Right Jer?" Ulrich shifted Yumi in his lap. Jeremie shrugged.

"I'm not sure, actually. I'm sure they're fine," he assured the girls. Yumi sunk further down into Ulrich.

"They're probably still eating face, to busy to come back." The older girl sighed. Aelita stared, blinking.

"Isn't cannibalism frowned upon in modern day society." Jeremie reveled in her remaining innocence, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"They don't fit the protocol for normal, anyway," he joked. A scream echoed from the woods. Yumi sat up, startled, unconsciously gripping Ulrich's arms.

"That sounded like Sam." Panic set in between the girls while the boys feigned worry.

"We have to go after them." Yumi scrambled to her feet, taking charge. The boys protested panicked-ly.

"Absolutely not!"

"No way, Yumes. We're not running off into the woods at night. Odd will take care of Sam." Reluctantly, and hesitantly, Yumi sat back down. She was nearly content to be snuggled into her boyfriends arms as she looked out into the woods.

****

Scenescenescenechange

"Sammy! Sammy, stop screaming!" The blond seized her hands, spinning her to face him. "it was just a wolf!" White faced, the girl preceded to draw a deep breath and scream again. "Sam stop!"

"Take me back _now_," she demanded.

"Fine, fine." He tugged her back towards the trail but the girl held fast.

"Camp is this way." She pointed in the direction of the campsite. Odd cursed silently.

"Camp is north. We traveled south. That is south. Camp is this way." He pointed to the trail.

"How do you know?" she questioned skeptically.

"Northern star."

"I knew we should have taken the compass."

"Hey! Unlike you, I am not directionally challenged. Besides, we needed some alone time." The girl trudged along besides him, tripping over fallen brush in the dark.

"That's all this is, isn't it? You're trying to keep me out here in the dark. I refuse to have sex with you in the middle of the woods, Odd Della Robbia. If that was your plan you can just get the very thought right out of your mind this instant!" The blonde laughed.

"I just thought you'd like to go hiking." He glanced around, having known exactly the direction they headed. "Now… which way is east again?" Sam froze.

"You said we needed to go north."

"No, no, no. Camp is east!…. I think." He scratched his head and glanced around. "Erm right."

****

Scenescenescenechange

Yumi turned her face from the woods and looked up at Ulrich. He gave her a tired, wry smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She searched his eyes for comfort, finding it instantly.

"It they're not back by morning I'm going for help, ok?" she asked. Ulrich tightened his grip around her, pulling her down to a half-laying position where they were still leaning against one of the logs.

"They'll be back by morning. Odd knows what he's doing." And that was the truth. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving the girls the scare of a lifetime for all the hoops they had put them through. Part of Ulrich felt extremely guilty; the part of him that overrode his pride. Yumi snuggled into his chest and he felt the pang of guilt move to his throat.

"Yumi, there's something I need to tell you," he sighed. Looking down, he saw her eyes closed, placid smile on her face. The panicked girl had finally fallen asleep.

****

Scenescenescenechange

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Put me down!" Sam demanded in a hushed voice.

"Sorry! Geeze, stop kicking me!" Odd set the girl gently on her feet as the reached the campsite. Only a small blaze could still be seen where the roaring campfire had been hours earlier. "Do you think they're still up?" he asked. Sam shrugged, pulling her sleeves farther down over her hands.

"Probably not." As they cleared the trees, two figures could be made out on the ground next to the fallen logs. "Is that…?" They quickened their pace.

Ulrich and Yumi lay cuddled together, peaceful smiles on their faces.

"Awww," Odd cooed, a goofy grin on his face. Sam punched his shoulder.

"Don't you dare wake them," she warned. He held his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok! At least throw a blanket over them so they don't freeze." He moved to Yumi's tent, snatching up her sleeping bag, fumbling in the dark in the process. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Smooth," she whispered. He stuck his tongue out, draping the bag lightly over the sleeping couple. "Let's go to bed." After a second glace at Yumi and Ulrich she pulled Odd behind her, ready for this whole trip to come to an end come morning.


	8. Of Being Homebound Eventually

**Chapter Eight: Of Being Home Bound. Eventually**

**A/n: So here's the final chapter. I won't keep you long, I just want to thank you all for being so supportive through the ups and down of this story. Without further ado..**

* * *

**Y**umi awoke with a start, body jerking itself into consciousness. She noticed one of two things to begin with. The first of which was the stiffness in her back and the second was the fact her pillow was moving.

"Ugh," she groaned, stretching her legs out.

"Morning to you, too," a voice, clouded with sleep, answered back.

"Ulrich?" She rubbed her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. The morning sun was absolutely blinding, so the girl shut her eyes again, cursing silently to herself.

"Sleep well?" Ulrich teased. She forced herself to sit up and stretched her back.

"It wasn't the sleeping, it was the waking up part that sucked." She shivered in the coolness of the morning and Ulrich wrapped the sleeping bag around her shoulders as he sat up.

"How about we start a fire?" She yawned, cheek laying on her shoulder, eyes shut tight.

"I'll start breakfast. Will you get me some more wood, please?" He planted a kiss on her forehead, stretching as he stood up.

"What do you plan on cooking?" He cast a weary glance over his shoulder. She pulled the sleeping bag tighter around her, breathing in his lingering scent.

"Pancakes." Visibly relieved, he headed past the trees. Standing on wobbly legs, Yumi moved towards the car where the cooler was being stored. She grabbed the bag with the paper plates and plastic silverware and the pancake mix from the cooler when she heard the zipper on one of the tents.

"Morning Yumes." Someone reached over her shoulder and took a water bottle. She grabbed the cast iron pan and glared.

"Odd Della Robbia!" He gave her a grin, offering her a bottle as well. She hurried over to the fire pit, the nights events fully surfacing in her mind. She dropped the sleeping bag off her shoulder and punched the blonde in the arm. "When did you get back? We were up all night!"

"Ouch! Yumi!" She hit him again. "Ow! I'm sorry! It was late! We got lost!" She gave him one final punch and turned back to the fire pit. She put the pan on the pit and lit the bit of wood that was left to warm it up. By the time she had started the first batch of pancakes, Aelita was crawling out of her tent.

"Odd! You guys made it back!" He gave her a wave as Ulrich dropped an armful of wood on the ground next to his girlfriend.

"Lucky him. After the scare you gave the girls last night you're lucky you're not walking home." Yumi eyed the brunette.

"Now there's an idea."

"Hey!" Odd protested. Ulrich sighed, snatching up his discarded sleeping bag.

"I'm going to start loading the car."

"I wanted to go swimming in the lake before we left," Yumi pointed out. "Real swimming. Not fall-out-of-a-boat swimming." The brunette shrugged.

"Alright. I'll leave out your bathing suit and your cover up, but I'm taking down the tent. Call me when breakfast is ready?" She gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

"You two act more and more like a married couple ever day," Jeremie yawned, sinking down next to Aelita.

"I have fire at my disposal, Jer," Yumi said with a glare. He shrugged.

"Just saying." Odd stretched.

"Guess I'll wake Sammy up." He used Jeremie's head to help him up and headed towards his tent, glancing over at his roommate who was currently folding up a second sleeping bag. "You, my friend, are whipped and feeling guilty." Ulrich looked up as he zipped Yumi's duffle.

"It was funny for an hour, Odd. Maybe even two hours. Yumi started to panic and she wanted to call out the park rangers. I thought at any second she'd burst out in tears. She thought you two were _dead_, Odd." He turned his back on the blonde and pulled the first stake from the ground. Odd felt a moment of remorse, but it was quickly shoved to the back of his mind. Turning on his heel, he entered his tent.

Sam was curled up on her side, hair pulled back out of her face, sporting one of Odd's tank tops. The blonde grinned at the sight, crawling in next to her under the pile of sleeping bags.

"Sammy, wake up," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist. She groaned, rolling over to snuggle into his chest.

"Way too early," she murmured.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"Stay in here; nice and cozy." He grinned, pressing a kiss right behind her ear. She squealed, fists pushing away from him.

"Don't!" she whined. He did it again, and this time she brought her knees in, pushing away harder but he held tight.

"Up," he said sternly.

"_Fine_." Another groan and she was sitting, rubbing her eyes with one hand, the other locked with the blonde's.

"I'm up, ok?"

"Mhmm. We're eating and then going swimming."

"Swimming? Ugh!" He pulled her against him.

"Don't blame me, it was your partner in crime's suggestion."

"Dead. I'll kill her." She kicked at the sleeping bag still covering her legs. Pulling a hoodie over her head, she allowed Odd to drag her in her sleepy haze from the comfort of the tent into the warm morning sun.

Piles and piles of pancakes, an hour an a half, and an outfit change to bathing suits later, Aelita was toe to toe, well toe to shoreline if you want to be specific, with the lake.

"Uh, guys? Aren't you suppose to wait an hour before swimming?" There was that, and the fact that the water was about four degrees. Ulrich and Odd exchanged glances as they dropped the towels on the dock. Less than an instant later, they had seized Aelita up off the sandy-rocky shore by her waist and legs.

"Guys, put her down!" Jeremie yelled, running to the girls rescue.

"Down?" Odd echoed, glint in his eyes. Aelita squealed, kicking her feet, half laughing half screaming.

"Seriously you guys!" she said, flailing her arms. Ulrich side-stepped Jeremie trying to pull the girl away from them and the duo _hurled_ the girl into the waist deep water just off shore. She screamed after she surfaced, teeth chattering. "Ulrich! Odd!" The fiery pink haired girl splashed them on the shoreline.

"Would you behave, children?" Yumi joked, dropping her towel next to the boys. Ulrich locked eyes with her.

"Hey Yumi," he sang out.

"No. Ulrich? No!" He ran up to the dock as she started backing away. "Don't you dare!" He grabbed her around the waist and forced both of them into the water. Sam merely shook her head, laying down on the dock to tan.

"Touch me and it will be the last time, Odd," she warned dryly. The boy slunk away from her, his attempts thwarted. As Yumi spluttered to the surface, she let out a stream of foreign curses, pushing at Ulrich's hands, all the while trying to get her sopping hair away from her face. The brunette simply, laughed, kicking his feet to keep them above the water.

"Come in, Jer," Aelita laughed, splashing him before falling backwards into the water, causing a small _'plunk' _noise. The blonde gave her an exasperated sigh before indulging her, wading into the shallow water. "Catch me if you can!" And she swam a fish for the deep water. Huffing, Jeremie swam after her.

"Cannon ball!" Odd ran the short distance to the end of the dock, jumping _over_ where Yumi was still laughing, struggling against Ulrich, and splashed into the water. A wave washed over the couple and Yumi managed to escape Ulrich. When the blonde surfaced Yumi forced him under by the shoulders, front flipping over him.

"Yumi!" he spluttered. Ulrich laughed, leaning back to float on the surface. "Ah ha!" Yumi's scream rang out a little louder than earlier.

"Della Robbia! Give that back right now!" Her arms are wrapped around her chest; absent was one bikini top.

"Come get it," Odd challenged. Diving past Jeremie and Aelita in the middle of the lake.

"Odd!" Red faced with anger she tried to swim, on arm reaching out, only to snap back to cover her when Odd smirked. "Consider your life over!" Sam peaked open one eye and chalked it up to payback before going back to tanning. Aelita gasped, choking on her laugh as Jeremie finally caught up and grabbed the girl around the waist.

"Give it back, Odd," Ulrich demanded, casually swimming over to the group. Odd dangled the bikini by a string.

"She was fine with being topless_ yesterday_," he insisted in a teasing manor.

"I hope you're fine with never having children because you're this close!" Yumi barked though gritted teeth. Odd laughed sheepishly, dropping the bikini top on the water to take off towards the shore. Yumi snatched it up, dunking herself to put it on underwater.

"Hey!" Aelita yelled, splashing Ulrich. "No peeking!" The boy turned his eyes to the sunny blue skies.

A hot summer, a cool lake, and six very good friends. Boredom was the problem, camping was the solution. And now they'd go home; back to the mundane day in and day out of Kadic life. Summer would always be there, waiting in June, waiting anywhere where there was sunshine and good times and the friends that would last a life time.

There would always be nights worth camping.


End file.
